


Hey Mister Doorman

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [91]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Q is bad at disguises, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James notices that Q seems to be at every hotel he stays at for assignments. The Quartermaster isn't very good at his disguises. But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Mister Doorman

**Author's Note:**

> 00Q Prompt: Bond does notice, it's not exactly subtle. Q is a porter at a hotel, except he isn't, not really. Q is the porter at every hotel James stays at no matter the location or time. He's always there and James notices. He just hasn't decided what to do about it yet. (I hope you can do something with this, this plot bunny kept eating my brain. You'll have my eternal gratitude. :D ) -- vice17

James barely even noticed the dark haired man who held the door open for him at the Barcelona hotel. He had been so focused on his upcoming assignment that people (unless they were his contacts or people sent to kill him) were not his concern.

He did, however, notice the doorman at his hotel in Ciaro. Mainly because the hotel was not supposed to have a doorman, if the state of the hotel’s interior was any indication, and even if it did have a doorman, it wouldn’t be a badly sunburned Englishman. Especially one who was supposed to be back in Q branch, working on his computers and various gadgets.

Of course, being the professional that he was, James didn’t confront Q. If he was undercover (no matter how poorly), Q would not appreciate James blowing his cover and jeopardizing whatever mission he was on. So James said nothing.

He said nothing when he saw Q at his hotel in Berlin, either. Or Sri Lanka. Or Brisbane. Or even St. Petersburg, when James had arrived at the hotel at three in the morning.

Honestly, the whole situation made no sense to James. Was Q following him? If M had wanted someone to keep an eye on James on his assignments (because that never ended poorly for everyone involved), why send Q? Wasn’t the Quartermaster needed in Q branch? Did Q need to give James something? If so, why hadn’t he done so?

It took James three or four assignments (the last two seemed to blend into one assignment, so James wasn’t sure if he should could them as one or two) before he decided that he should contact Q in his undercover position.

As he walked out of the upscale hotel in Seattle, James had to resist the urge to smirk at Q the doorman. It took quite a bit of control to act as if he wasn’t even paying attention to the Quartermaster as he loaded his bag (with all his weapons) into the taxi. And James was quite proud of himself when he managed to “distractedly” shove a wad of bills into Q’s hand, muttering about a tip as he got into the taxi and made his way to the airport.

He could only imagine the look on Q’s face when he read the note written inside.

_You look good in a uniform._

 


End file.
